Adjustable seating devices with means for adjustment to the lumbar region of a particular user are well known. One conventional device of this type employs a rounded or otherwise raised lumbar supporting portion, for example those devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,222,607, 4,350,388, 3,106,423, and 2,550,831. Such devices, however, not known to applicant, require that such adjustments be made before being seated in the device.
Another variety of seating device of this type discloses a pivot and gearing mechanism for causing adjustment of the lumbar supporting portion in a direction toward and away from the lumbar spine of a user. Some examples of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,121,592, 3,106,423, and 3,880,463. Several such devices also are shown to reside on a pivot so that the lumbar support may be rotated within the backrest of a seating device, for example those devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,222,607 and 4,239,282.
Other devices are shown to maintain lumbar supporting means within a backrest with wheel and track mechanisms or guide and ratchet mechanisms employed for adjustability, and some examples of which are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,239,282 and 3,762,769. A number of the devices, some of which are mentioned above, show a mounting surface for the lumbar support means which is a substantially solid and unbroken plane, for example those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,350,388, 3,121,592, and 2,894,565.
Thus, while seating devices with an adjustable supporting means and the like have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized, further improvements, as suggested herein, could nevertheless be utilized.